Bebo para Olvidate
by ShadowAuditore22-0
Summary: Sinopsis: Durante las siguientes semanas, Cana ha estado bebiendo más de lo debido y rumores dicen que la han visto llorar en un rincón del gremio ¿Por qué será?, la Castaña nos cuenta su problema, su tortura que duro siete días hasta llegar a una decisión. (Capitulo 2 Actualizado)
1. Día 1

Hola otra vez lectores queridos, pues que creen, les traigo otro fic que se me ocurrió apenas hoy y pues vengo a compartirlo, espero que les guste, esta vez me enfocare en cierta Maga Castaña y amante del alcohol, así que espero que les guste. Recuerden que Fairy Tail Le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-Sama y no lo hago por dinero ni nada de eso, solo lo hago por diversión.

Advertencia: Algunas parte del capitulo tiene leve sugestión erótica, están advertidos

* * *

**Bebo para Olvídate**

Sinopsis: Durante las siguientes semanas, Cana ha estado bebiendo más de lo debido y rumores dicen que la han visto llorar en un rincón del gremio ¿Por qué será?, la Castaña nos cuenta su problema, su tortura que duro siete días hasta llegar a una decisión.

**Día 1: Un Exceso que nos llevó a la Pasión**

La verdad es que no sé por dónde empezar, tal vez debería empezar por donde todo se salió de control, pero voy a relatar mi historia desde un principio. Mi nombre es Cana Alberona, hija de Gildarts y pertenezco al gremio más escandaloso y más fuerte de Magnolia siendo Fairy Tail pero eso ya lo sabían, bueno vamos a donde empezó todo. Resulta que hace ya 2 meses fue el cumpleaños de la hermana menor de Mira, Lisanna y Mira quería darle una fiesta sorpresa en el gremio, yo me ofrecí para ayudarla y decorar todo con ayuda del gremio, lo bueno de ese día es que no estaba el equipo de Natsu para causar destrozos en el lugar, a ellos se les había encomendado la misión de entretener a Lisanna mientras nosotros terminábamos los preparativos, hasta ahí todo normal pero las cosas serían diferentes en cuando él había llegado al gremio. Si, aquel chico de cabello rubio con su característica cicatriz de rayo en su rostro, la verdad es que siempre me pareció sexy su cicatriz, era como su marca de guerra o algo parecido, de hecho, Laxus siempre se me hizo alguien sexy y tal vez debía haber hecho una movida para tenerlo en mis brazos, pero su actitud prepotente y muy seria no iba conmigo, simplemente su forma de ser no iba conmigo, total creo que me estoy adelantando, Mira le pidió a Laxus que la ayudara a decorar todo para que la fiesta estuviera lista, Laxus "El señor seriedad" no dijo nada y se fue a la oficina del maestro, vaya que fastidio era tener que lidiar con él en cuanto a celebrar algo se trataba, bueno más bien en organizarlas ya que luego en las fiestas, es uno de los que siempre anima la fiesta, aunque luego termina borracho como los demás y yo siempre en pie cuando se trata de tomar barriles y barriles de alcohol.

Ya era de noche y todo estaba listo, solo faltaba la festejada con Natsu y los demás, mientras tanto nos pusimos a entrar en ambiente en especial Gajeel que iba a tocar su espantosa canción aun así, pero afortunadamente, Levy le pidió amablemente que no lo hiciera, siempre he creído que esos dos son tal para cual, yo estaba en mi mesa aferrándome a mi barril, claro sin tocar todavía, porque quería esperar para cuando diéramos la sorpresa, fue en ese momento cuando Natsu entro junto con Gray y Erza, Lucy cubría los ojos de Lisanna para evitar que se sorprendiera antes de tiempo, cuando estaba todo en posición, fue cuando Mira dio la orden y entonces…

-¡SORPRESA!- Todos gritamos al unísono y Lisanna se quedó maravillada al ver el gremio decorado solo por su cumpleaños, todos empezamos a felicitarla y brindar por ella, mientras que ella nos agradecía por la sorpresa que le habíamos hecho, el gremio estaba muy animado esa vez y como siempre celebramos a lo grande, literalmente tirando la casa por la ventana, música, peleas y alcohol, fue una gran fiesta, yo me encontraba en la barra haciendo competencia con Elfman a ver quién podía aguantar más alcohol en la sangre con la cerveza más fuerte y deliciosa que teníamos en el almacén, obviamente no me aguanto el paso cayendo a la sexta cerveza y empecé a desafiar a todos en el gremio, Gray no pudo seguir terminando muy mareado, Juvia nada tonta aprovecho eso para cuidar a su Gray-sama quien estaba desvariando y diciendo cosas románticas a Juvia que se puso como un tomate a punto de reventar, después siguió Gajeel, fue el que más se me acerco pero al final termino deshecho y termino tirado en el suelo, Levy tuvo que ayudarlo a levantarse pero el DS se aferraba de ella con tal de no soltarla y hablando de más, aunque Levy no podía ni tomar una sola gota de alcohol ni lo soportaba, no le incomodaba estar cerca del cabeza de hierro, Freed y Bislowk no pudieron aguantar entre los dos y cayeron al suelo, Natsu trato de desafiarme en mi territorio, pero termino en el baño mientras Lucy lo reconfortaba, por más de que Natsu trata de levantarse por su propia fuerza, le era imposible que tuvo que recibir la ayuda de Lucy, Natsu se la paso en esa condición mientras le decía algo a Lucy en el oído, por más que trato de evitarlo y disimularlo, tuvo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, apuesto a que fue algo muy pícaro para hacer sentir de esa manera a Lucy, incluso Erza trato de desafiarme, pero termino como Gray diciendo incoherencias y hablando de Jellal, puras cosas buenas de él y unas muy "sucias", al final no hubo nadie que me retara más y eso que todavía tenía para más, fue ahí que llego Laxus con una cara de pocos amigos viendo como los demás habían sido vencidos por mí, Laxus impresionado por mi aguante y se sentó a mi lado con esa misma seriedad tomando la cerveza, yo simplemente no creí lo que estaba viendo, usualmente Laxus no era de aquellos que competía para ver quien soportaba más tiempo tomando, pero creo que ya era hora de que me retara, quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar.

-¿Con que Laxus "Señor seriedad" me ha retado? No lo esperaba de ti, pero ya que si tu insistes, veamos si me aguantas el paso.- Le dijo con mi tono retador, afortunadamente mi padre no estaba en el lugar, así que era libre de hacer lo que quiero, Laxus me miro y sacando una sonrisa, tomo su tarro de cerveza y la tomo por completo de un solo trago, yo no me quede atrás y vacié el tarro de un solo trago, el juego era cada vez más intenso, ya que Laxus y yo íbamos al mismo par, cuando uno terminaba el otro ya estaba con su siguiente trato y así estuvimos por un buen tiempo, el resto del gremio quedo hecho pedazos, literalmente ya un Gajeel ebrio golpeo a Natsu que estaba ebrio y asi sucesivamente haciendo de la fiesta un gran caos, pero que Lisanna disfrutaba ese caos, mientras que Laxus y yo seguíamos sin ceder, llego un momento en el que la cerveza se terminó y al final…

-¡HEMPATE!- Ambos gritamos al mismo tiempo y totalmente ebrios que apenas podíamos hablar, no sé cómo es que Laxus soporto más que Gajeel y Natsu pero no me importaba, por lo menos tenia a alguien que podía soportar la misma cantidad de Alcohol que yo, cuando vimos que todos estaban en el suelo acabados, ya sea por el alcohol o por simplemente pelear y aguantar a los demás, incluso Mira y Lisanna se quedaron dormidas en la mesa, mientras yo reía al verlos todos fulminados que tire lo que quedaba de la cerveza en la gabardina de Laxus, manchándola toda, el únicamente se me quedo viendo.

-Noo importa, se puede labar, no te preocupez.- Dijo Laxus igual con el problema del habla y se quitó su abrigo, dejando ver sus brazos, sus fornidos brazos que por algún motivo me volvía loca, no pude resiste en ver y en ver su pecho que se veía bien marcado a pesar de traer la playera negra, me daba un poco de tentación ver, así que en mi total falta de facultades, decidí jugar un poco.

-Oye Laxus, ¿Por qué no bamos a un lugar máz trankilo? No ay qué despertarloz .- Dijo con una voz muy seductora, tomando la mano de Laxus y guiándolo con lo que me quedaba de fuerza hacía el almacén, de donde saque la cerveza, me costaba trabajo mantenerme en pie y más con los tacones puestos, sin embargo sentí que algo me levantaba y pensé que era el Alcohol haciéndome un efecto muy fuerte, pero después sentí un calor humano y me di cuenta que era Laxus, él me estaba cargando, creí que estaba en la misma condición que yo, pero parecía que él podía asimilar el alcohol mejor que yo, pero seguía aturdido, pero consiente, nos vamos saliendo del gremio dejando a los demás ahí, ya no entendí que pasaba , siempre creí que Laxus era un aguafiestas y un presumido, pero parecía ser que me equivoque, el me llevo en sus brazos hasta mi casa, en Fairy Hills, pero evitó entrar por la puerta ya que era probable que no lo dejaran entrar, así que tomo una ruta alterna, entró por la ventana y busco mi cuarto que afortunadamente no estaba lejos, cuando entramos, me dejo en la cama con suavidad, vaya caballero que fue al hacer eso, algo en mi me pedía hacerlo y tenía que ser ahora, con alcohol en mi sangre o no, ese impulso me hizo hacerlo.

-Descansa Cana y ya no tomes tanto, podrías matarte ahogada en alcohol.- Dijo Laxus con su mirada seria, pero esa mirada me reconfortaba, me daba fuerza, me hacía caer en la tentación, estaba temblando de frio, Laxus como todo un caballero, me dio su abrigo para evitar que sintiera más frio, sintiendo su calor, ahí fue donde ya no lo soporte y me arme de valor, me le abalancé al rubio y sellando sus labios con un beso mío, no sé si fue por el alcohol o por otra cosa, pero me gusto, me gustó tanto que no quería separarme de él y tal vez lo mejor fue…que él me lo correspondió, fue donde todo empezó, yo tome la iniciativa pero el tomo la voluntad y el control de nuestro beso, de mi voluntad y de mi cuerpo, Laxus me fue arrinconando a la puerta, yo seguía entregada al beso y al "dominio" de Laxus, él coloco el cerrojo para evitar visitas nocturnas inesperadas, mientras seguíamos en lo nuestro, Laxus empezó a recorrer con sus manos mi cuerpo, Dios me sentía en el cielo de tan solo recordarlo, el sabia como hacerlo y yo, estaba a su merced, yo no me quede atrás y fue un constante duelo de dominio, que al final de cuentas…él gano, llevando ese beso inocente a algo más íntimo.

* * *

Y este fue el día número 1 queridos lectores, creo que fui yo el que tomo para escribirlo, pero parece ser que me gusto el resultados y como dice el título, solo serán 7 capítulos representando los 7 días de este fic y lo que pasa entre Laxus y Cana, bueno nos veremos para el segundo día a ver cómo se desarrolla todo, ¿Un review? ¿Una sugerencia? ¿A favoritos? ¿Una turba furiosa con antorchas?, Ustedes decían XD.


	2. Día 2: Parte 1

Y...Aqui el segundo capitulo o segundo Día dividido en dos partes...lo se no tiene sentido y pues espero que les guste.

Bebo para Olvídate

Sinopsis: Durante las siguientes semanas, Cana ha estado bebiendo más de lo debido y rumores dicen que la han visto llorar en un rincón del gremio ¿Por qué será?, la Castaña nos cuenta su problema, su tortura que duro siete días hasta llegar a una decisión.

* * *

Día 2: El segundo Piso, un lugar secreto para los dos – Parte 1

Normalmente cuando Fairy Tail termina una fiesta, todos terminamos en el suelo o en las mesas bien cansados o simplemente recuperándonos de la resaca, pero esta ocasión fue diferente, el sol golpeaba muy fuerte y yo no quería levantarme tras tremenda resaca que me dio anoche, intento por todos los medios levantarme y ducharme, sin embargo me siento rodeada por algo o más en concreto por alguien y cuando miro de quién es ese brazo, descubro que no fue una ilusión del alcohol, sino que fue real, a un lado mío, estaba Laxus, aquel Dragón Slayer serio y presumido, estaba en mi habitación, en mi cama y a mi lado, abrazándome con su brazo, recostada en su pecho bien formado, un calor muy humano y cubiertos por las sábanas blancas sabía que lo habíamos hecho, nunca me había pasado esto antes, a decir verdad, ¿Quién se acostaría con una alcohólica sin remedio? Y además nunca pensé que mi primera vez iba ser con Laxus, no sabía que pensar y mucho menos lo que Laxus iba a pensar de mí, lo mejor era salir de esta situación un poco comprometedora, intente zafarme de su brazo, pero aun cuando estaba dormido, aplico su fuerza para no soltar, vaya hombre que era Laxus, pero hábilmente logre liberarme de su fuerza de dragón Slayer, cubriéndome con las sabanas me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha que me ayudaría a relajarme y ahí perdí la noción del tiempo.

Después de salir del baño veo que Laxus ya se había ido, imaginaba que se dio cuenta que había pasado la noche en mi cuarto y para evitarse la paliza monumental de Erza, mejor decidió irse, no es que esperaba que se despidiera de mi o algo parecido, pero me pareció una descortesía y después de lo que hicimos anoche, me visto con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, mi camisón negro de tirantes que combinaba con mi chaqueta blanca, mi pantalón negro que se ajustaba a la perfección con mi figura y mis zapatos de tacón, me peino para por lo menos disimular, pero para mi sorpresa veo que el abrigo de Laxus se encontraba en mi cama como si nada y lo mejor por así decirlo, es que mi cama ya estaba hecha, encima del abrigo había una pequeña nota, mi curiosidad me traicionaba nuevamente y no puede evitar leerla sabiendo que era del mismo Laxus, cuando la leí solo pude dibujar una sonrisa y con esa felicidad, me dirigí al gremio , no sin antes llevarme el abrigo conmigo y recordando lo que decía la nota.

"_Veme en el segundo piso, tenemos que hablar"_

El camino de Fairy Hills al gremio fue muy tranquilo y todavía pensaba en lo quería Laxus, aparte de su abrigo. La verdad es que era una experiencia nueva para mí y en especial con Laxus ¿Y si se enteraban todos? ¿Y si mi padre se enteraba? Pero no podía pensar en eso ahora, tenía que estar calma para cuando llegara al gremio, por fin llegue al gremio y todo estaba como antes, todos estaban con las energías de siempre y las peleas innecesarias, en especial de Natsu y Gray, antes de hablar con Laxus debía de tener algo en el estómago y que mejor que una pequeña copa de alcohol para empezar el día, me dirijo a la barra donde estaba Mira lavando unos trastes y en eso llamo su atención.

-Oye Mira, podrías traerme una cerveza bien fría, muero de sed- Dije con toda tranquilidad para no levantar sospecha alguna, Mira muy amablemente me sonrió y se dirigió a mí, comenzando una plática.

-Vaya, Vaya Cana, no tienes fondo por lo que veo, pero creo que hay una mala noticia.- Dijo Mira con su tranquilidad y su dulce tono de voz enfatizando en lo último.

-¿Qué sucede Mira?- Pregunte intrigada, Mira señalo el almacén donde tenían todo el licor, completamente vacío.

-Parece ser que ayer todo el licor se acabó en un instante, no queda nada en los barriles pero se me hace raro, ya que incluso debió quedar por lo menos 1, envié a Elfman por más y va a tardar un poco, así que no te preocupes.- Dijo Mira muy pensativa, tal vez buscando la respuesta a tal enigma, por mi parte me tuve que quedar callada para no hablarle de aquello, pero Mira seria insistente, resignándome me levante de la barra para dirigirme a una mesa y a esperar a Elfman, no podía hablar con "Ya saben quién" sin antes tener algo fuerte en la garganta, pero maldito destino.

-Por cierto Cana, Laxus me dijo que lo vieras en el segundo piso, dice que necesita un poco de ayuda con texto que usa cartas y como eres la única que puede leerlas, me pidió que subieras lo más pronto posible.- Mira me dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, pero para mí era un escalofrió total, como era posible que el propio Laxus haya organizado todo eso solo para hablar conmigo, primero su abrigo y luego esto, ya ni sabía cómo reaccionar así que hice lo más sensato posible.

-Ahora voy, a ver en que puedo ayudar a ricitos de oro con eso, no debe ser tan difícil.- Dije mientras sudaba en frio, me encaminaba a las escaleras del segundo piso, un lugar reservado para los magos de clase S, cuando empecé a subir me entraba un escalofrió por la columna, a pesar de que traía mi chaqueta, sentía un frio abrumador, me arme de valor y subí lo más rápido que pude al segundo piso, con lo que me encuentro, es a Laxus, viendo a la ventana como si nada, una mesa de madera de la más fina y lo que parece ser una botella de vino y dos copas, me esperaba aquel chico rubio, solo me le quede viendo esperando una respuesta.

-¿Dormiste bien, Cana?- Me dijo con una voz seria y a la vez preocupada por mi bien estar, no creí que fuera capaz de recordarlo, le daba crédito por eso, yo me adentre más a donde él estaba, y el ambiente era más frio, no sé cómo es que él llegaba a soportarlo sin su abrigo, ahora que lo recordaba, todavía tenía la prenda en mis brazos y se la entregue como tal.

-Aquí tienes, la dejaste en mi cama, tal vez por error o yo que se.- Le dije mirándolo a los ojos, Laxus solo me quito la prenda y nuevamente se la puso, pero pareció dudar cuando se la puso, yo por otro lado estaba que me comía la espera y quería ya escucharlo hablar, mi sorpresa fue que Laxus me cubrió con su abrigo, al sentir la prenda en mi persona, se me quito el frio.

-No quiero que tengas un resfriado, tú lo necesitas más que yo.- Me dijo acariciándome la cabeza como si yo fuera una niña y se fue a sentar en una de las sillas que estaban ahí, yo sentía un calor especial, mis mejillas se tornaron rojizas al escuchar que Laxus se preocupaba por mí y sabía que el famoso "Tenemos que hablar" Iba en serio.

Continuara…

* * *

Y este fue el día número 2 o bueno a la mitad del día 2 XD, perdón si no lo actualice es que por la Uni me queda poco tiempo, pero tratare de terminarlo en Febrero y pues queridos lectores espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo, pueden dejar sus sugerencia, reviews o duda o queja o turba furiosa jeje y nos vemos para la otra, Bye.


End file.
